Lisa Buckley
Lisa Buckley PROFESSIONAL EXPERIENCE: Currently lead puppeteer of eebee. *2004- 2008: “eebee” – Sony Wonder / Performed and built main puppet character “eebee” for children’s DVD series. *1993-2008: “Sesame Street” – Sesame Workshop / Performed “Betty Lou” and various other characters. *2007 “Badu of Desa Wanabalu” -No Strings International Performed various characters for 5-disaster relief videos distributed in Indonesia. *2006 “Johnny and the Sprites” – Playhouse Disney Performed various Fuzzies and was assistant puppeteer to principal characters. *2005- “Blues Room” – Nickelodeon 2006 Performed and built 5 puppet characters for children’s TV series. *2004 “It’s A Magic Al World” - Playwrights New Horizons, NYC Performed and built main puppet character “Yikes” the rabbit, in an Off- Broadway children’s play. *2004-2005: “Oobi” – Nickelodeon Joined the cast in season two, performed characters “Bella” and “Dr. Rose” *2001- “House of Tales” -Musical English: Korea 2002 Designed and built 15 puppet characters for English as a Foreign Language video series. Puppet captain and lead performer. (In Korea for 11 weeks) *2001- “Gotcha!” -Gotcha Productions Limited: Dublin, Ireland 2002 Designed and built 6 puppet characters for European television series. Was puppet captain and lead performer. (In Dublin Ireland for 3 weeks) *1999- Stepping Stone Children’s Museum: Norwalk, CT 2000 Designed and built two characters for welcome video and children’s interactive video installation. Performed “Dulsee.” *1999- “Reading Road Show”, “ Mathmatazzz”-The Dovetail Group /CTW 1996 Scott Forsman/Addison Wesley Designed and built, 5 puppet characters, 4 poseables used for photo shoots. Performed principle characters “Daisy” and “Annie.” 6 additional puppets were provided for background and featured bits. *1998 “Pebble Soup” - CTW/Rigby Designed and built 3 poseable models used for photo shoots, for early childhood program. *1998 Mercer Mayer’s “Little Critter” - Big Tuna Inc. Designed, built and performed” Little Critter” puppet, also shot and edited short video. *1998 “Ty & Lacy”- The Dovetail Group Inc./CTW International Designed, built & performed puppets for series pilot. *1998 Sesame English Tours- The Dovetail Group Inc./CTW Performed puppet “Mike” character for pilot. *1997- “GE Science”- General Electric/CTW/Dovetail Group Inc. 1998 Designed and built 3 puppets and 2 stunt doubles for 40 science spots, performed main character “Omni”. (Aired in China) *1996 “Lunker Lake”Peppercorn Productions/Gaylord/Greystone Built 5 puppets for the movie “Lunker Lake”. Performed “Ruby Poteet.” *1996 “Men In Black” - Columbia Pictures Assisted in the manipulation of “Baby Alien “. *1996 “Opening for Sony Theatres” - Sony Pictures/CTW Performed numerous characters for new opening for Sony Theatres. *1996 “Crow Police“ - MCA/Universal - BOMP Productions Designed 2 puppets used to produce demo for television action series. *1996 “Charlie and Chops” - Scholastic - Charlie and Chops Productions Performed puppet characters for 3 -1/2 hour shows for video distribution. *1995 “PBS interstitials”- Top Dog Media Co-designed, built and performed puppets for numerous interstitials. *1995 “YaHoo Bugaboo” - Realm Productions Built and performed principle puppets used to produce 3, 1/2 hour TV shows. *1994 “Jelly Bean Jungle” - Sunshine Kid Video Built 7 puppets used to produce 13 shows currently being aired in syndication. *1993- “Dog City “ - FOX - Tadpole Productions 1994 Performed puppet character “Miss Fluffe”for Saturday morning series. *1993 “Galaxy Classroom “- QED West Productions & Hughes Corp. Performed puppet character “Quizzer”for educational video series. *1993 “Kokomo Music Video”- Jim Henson Productions Performed various Muppets for music video aired on VH-1. *1993 “Adventures of Timmy the Tooth“ - Jim Henson Productions Performed various Muppets for 10 shows for video distribution. *1993 “Alef ...Bet...Blast-off! “ - JTN & Toons Inc. Designed puppets and sculpted puppet heads for television series. *1992 “Gotcha “ - James Phillips Distribution Co. Designed 13 puppet characters and built puppet prototype. *1991 “Scorch “ - CBS - Lorimar Productions Worked as a puppeteer and technical supervisor for 6 episodes of “Scorch”. *1991 “Space Cats “ - NBC - Bon Bon Pictures Corp. Designed, built and performed puppets for half-hour Saturday morning series. *1986-1990: “Alf “ - NBC - Alien Productions / Co-Designed, co-built 5 puppets used for the series and assisted in the manipulation of 100 episodes of “Alf”. / “Help me Rhonda” Designed and built puppets- “Skip”,“Rhonda”&“Stella.”Performed “Rhonda.” / “The Clown Show ” Alf - NBC - Alien Productions / Designed, built and performed clock puppet. *1990: “A Very Retail Christmas “ - NBC - Lighten-up Productions / Designed, built and performed puppets for prime-time special. *1989: “The Wickedest Witch “ - NBC - Lighten-up Productions / Designed, built and performed puppets for prime-time special. *1985: “Sams Most Electrifying Account “ - Filmgroup LT & Edison Electric / Designed, built and performed puppets for one-hour educational film. *1984-1986: “JJ, TX & Friends and Kidstime” - WTXX ( Channel 20 ) / Designed, built and performed puppets for daily kids shows. *1980-1983: Imagicom Productions, Inc. - Metromedia Productions / Designed, built and performed puppets for six holiday specials. Buckley, Lisa